The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure for semiconductor devices and also to a semiconductor laser device made with the semiconductor structure.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 236387/1988 discloses a conventional semiconductor device having an atomic-layer superlattice structure in which layers are arranged accurately in the atomic scale in the direction of crystal growth.
The known literature teaches that a conventional process for forming quantum wires and quantum boxes by a single process of crystal growth consists of first forming minute projections and depressions on the substrate crystal and subsequently forming, by crystal growth, quantum wires and quantum boxes on the tops of the projections and at the bottoms of the depressions, respectively. (See Proceedings in the 10th IEEE International Semiconductor Laser Conference, Kanazawa, Japan (1986) pp. 8-9; and Proceedings in the 16th International Conference on Quantum Electronics, Tokyo, Japan (1988) pp. 30-31.)